


ωιℓ∂ нєαяτѕ

by drunk_on_yuta



Series: Groundbreaking Love [1]
Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Drinking, Drug Use, Fluff and Smut, Hybrids, Jaehyun is pining for Doyoung, M/M, Smut, Vampires, Werewolves, and he doesn't cope well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunk_on_yuta/pseuds/drunk_on_yuta
Summary: "ι ℓονє ϐοτн οƒ γου, нοω αм ι ѕυρροѕє∂ το ϲнοοѕє?""ωнο ѕαι∂ γου нα∂ το ϲнοοѕє οиℓγ οиє οƒ υѕ?"orNa Jaemin is the Vampire Prince of SeoulLee Jeno is the werewolf Jaemin has fallen in love withHuang Renjun is one of the Vampire Princes of China, and Jaemin's betrothed husband
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Moon Taeil, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Jung Sungchan/Osaki Shotaro, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Liu Yang Yang/Qian Kun, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Series: Groundbreaking Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943059
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Pining

Na Jaemin gazed eagerly out the window, crimson orbs flicking from face to face until he found the familiar red-brown hair and gold-streaked grey eyes of his werewolf.

Jaemin didn't know the werewolf's name, and he was pretty sure the werewolf didn't even know Jaemin existed. Royal vampire families like Jaemin's generally liked to stay in one place, and they socialized so little that even werewolf villages tended to forget about them after a couple thousand years. 

Jaemin wished, not for the first time, that he wasn't the Vampire Prince of Seoul. Were he a werewolf, or even a non-royal vampire, he could visit the wolves' village whenever he liked and pursue his werewolf. But because of his status, he wasn't allowed to leave the castle until he came of age, and his parents would die of shock if he told them he wanted to "taint" a millennia-old bloodline by marrying a werewolf.

To make matters worse, only a few hours ago his mum had told him that his betrothed, one of China's Vampire Princes, would be arriving in a few week's time. All in all, Jaemin wasn't having a good day. The only ray of sunshine in his dark sky was his werewolf, who had a beautiful smile that encompassed his whole face and never failed to make Jaemin's heart pound. Jaemin wished he knew his werewolf's name. It'd be a lot nicer than saying "his werewolf" whenever he thought about him.

Suddenly an idea struck him. His parents would be gone for two whole months to a meeting of all South Korea's vampire families. In their absence, Jaemin's older cousin Jaehyun would be in charge. Jaehyun understood Jaemin's plight all too well. Jaehyun was also in in love with a werewolf, who was from the same village as Jaemin's werewolf. Jaehyun, however, knew the name of his heart's desire: Doyoung. 

A thrill of hope coursed through Jaemin's body. Jaehyun understood Jaemin, maybe the older vampire would let him sneak into the wolves' village for a few days. It surely wouldn't hurt to ask. Jaemin took another longing glance at his werewolf, smiled, and hurried out of his room.

Jaemin found Jaehyun lounging half-asleep in his room. A thick, heavy smoke filled the air, and Jaemin coughed at the foul scent that assailed his nostrils. He sighed inwardly. Jaehyun was pining again. 

Pining meant different things to different people and different species. Vampires fell in love and mated for life, so to a vampire, pining after someone could mean an eternity of pain if those feelings were unrequited. Everyone coped differently too. For Jaehyun, his main escape from his feelings was to get drunk, high, or sometimes even both.

Jaemin approached the sluggish vampire and gently shook his arm. Jaehyun roused and gazed upward, dull golden eyes raking over Jaemin's face. He smiled lazily at the younger man, having a fairly good idea why Jaemin had come.

"Yes, you can." Jaehyun's deep voice ripped through the heavy silence. "Just make sure you come back at night. As long as you sleep in your own bed, the servants won't give a damn." He chuckled. "Hell you could probably bring him back with you if he was willing. "

A wide smile split Jaemin's face. "Thank you hyung!" He exclaimed as he hugged the brown-haired vampire tightly before sprinting back to his own room.

He couldn't wait for his parents to leave. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea was loosely inspired by the Vampires and Werewolves episode of Save NCT Dream, but it took on a life of its own in a dream I had a few nights later lol
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story. Feel free to comment and/or leave kudos, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!!!!


	2. "мγ иαмє ιѕ נєиο"

Jeno yawned as he slipped his clothes on, wishing he hadn't stayed up so late talking with Jisung and Mark. He'd barely be able to stay awake through breakfast, which would no doubt piss off his stepmother Miyun and force his stepbrother Doyoung to defend him.

Jeno did feel sorry about that last bit. He really liked Doyoung, who was sweet and kind and nothing like Miyun. Jeno had decided that Doyoung must take after his deceased father.

Jeno hated his stepmother with a fiery passion. Miyun was rude, snobbish, and she absolutely _despised_ vampires, which was funny since their village was below the Na family castle. Why would she want to live in a village where a major portion of their lives was controlled by vampires? Jeno had always found this suspicious, and Doyoung had once confessed that even he found it rather odd.

💞💞💞

  
Jeno let out a sigh as he left their cottage and headed to the village to pick up his and Doyoung's hunting orders for the day. It was hard enough going to the village when most people shunned him because of the vampire blood in his ancestors veins, but lately he'd had this feeling that someone was watching him. No one ever was, but it still made Jeno uneasy. He'd heard of the descendants of hybrid being found dead in ditches, and he was determined that he would not be next.

All went well on the way in, and he picked up the orders without incident. On the way back, however, something _did_ happen.

About a mile away from his cottage his wolf senses picked up on the sounds of many footsteps approaching him from all sides. He tensed his muscles, ready to spring into action and defend himself.

A familiar head of brown hair emerged from the trees in front of him and Jeno felt his anger rise. It was Kim Junmyeon and the Elyxion pack. Junmyeon's pack had made their dislike for Jeno's family apparent the moment their mixed ancestry was brought to light. Though Junmyeon was much older, he seemed to have a special dislike for Jeno and bullied him whenever possible.

In the village, shifting was forbidden unless absolutely necessary, as humans sometimes passed through and no one wanted the humans to start hunting werewolves again. Because of this, no one had ever seen Jeno's other form: a large, heavily muscled wolf with reddish-brown fur and grey eyes swirled with gold.

He knew people would leave him be if they saw his wolf form, but breaking a village rule would get his whole family kicked out, not to mention possibly dooming their entire race should a human happen to be present.

But they weren't in the village now, so Jeno wasted no time in shifting. His wolf form was larger than normal, thanks to his hybrid ancestors; where a normal wolf's nose would rest at Junmyeon's navel, Jeno's nose was level with Junmyeon's chest.

Jeno relished the shock in the older man's eyes as he took in the giant wolf. But then the shock changed to a smirk as the other eleven members of Junmyeon's pack emerged from the shadows. The twelve of them shifted as one and threw themselves at Jeno. He went down immediately, pinned beneath a mass of clawing, biting bodies. Teeth sank into the skin near his jugular and he howled in pain.

"Y'know, twelve against one is quite unfair." A slightly raspy voice drawled from out of nowhere. Junmyeon's pack collectively froze, then shifted. Curious, Jeno did the same.

The voice belonged to a young man about Jeno's age with night-black hair, pale skin, and red eyes. Jeno gulped. The man was a vampire.

"We apologize, Prince Na, but we had to" Junmyeon wheedled, his tone dripping honey and lies. "You see, he's a hybrid, and we were doing our duty as a respectable pack to kill him for being an abomination."

Jeno's mind fixated on the words "Prince Na" as soon as Junmyeon spoke them. He knew that the ruling vampire family of Seoul was the Na family, who lived in the castle above his village. This man was, apparently, Na Jaemin, heir to Seoul's vampire throne. Jeno thought he'd never in his life seen someone so beautiful.

At Junmyeon's words Jaemin's face darkened and his crimson eyes glowed with anger. "What kind of fool do you take me for?" He snarled. "Do you think because I am kept in the castle that I know nothing? My own cousin is a full hybrid!" Jaemin looked at Jeno, then back at the others. "I watched the whole thing, I saw his wolf eyes. There is hardly any vampire blood left in his family!!"

Jeno smirked at the utter terror on the pack's face. Jaemin took a step toward them, and Jeno thought Junmyeon was going to piss himself. He would've laughed, had the wind not changed suddenly and brought Jaemin's scent rushing into his nostrils.

Now Jeno hadn't met a whole lot of vampires in his life, only two or three at most, but they had all smelled the same: cold and musty, like a damp old cellar. Jaemin smelled nothing like that. He smelled of vanilla, peaches, and the rich scent of a wet forest after a heavy rain; a heady, intoxicating mixture that made Jeno's wolf stir and howl _"Mate"_ loudly in his head.

The wind shifted again, and Jeno almost whined aloud as the intensity of Jaemin's scent faded. But now the wind was behind Jeno and blowing towards Jaemin. He saw the vampire stiffen, nostrils flaring as his eyes started to glow again. Junmyeon's pack had fled several minutes ago, but neither Jeno nor Jaemin noticed, each too caught up in the other.

To Jaemin, instead of smelling like fur and wet dog, Jeno smelled like cherry blossoms and crisp ocean air, two of his most favorite scents. Jaemin knew instantly, as Jeno did, that the two were meant to be mates.

Jaemin's parents were going to lose their shit.

Jeno was the first to snap back to reality. He smiled and walked over to Jaemin, hand outstretched. "Hi. My name is Jeno."

Jaemin blinked, then offered his own bright smile. Jeno's heart did a little skip at how beautiful the expression looked on the vampire's face.

"Hi Jeno. I'm Jaemin." He replied, shaking Jeno's hand.


End file.
